Shallow Lake Crushers
| arena = Shallow Lake Arena | colours = Orange, Grey, Black | coach = Gary Henderson | GM = Gary Shipley | }} The Shallow Lake Crushers are a senior hockey team based out of Shallow Lake, Ontario, Canada. They have played one season in the WOAA Senior Hockey League. 2007-08 Crushers Season The Crushers would play their first ever game at home, losing to the Ripley Wolves by a score of 11-1. Shallow Lake would continue to struggle, as they would lose their first twelve games, being outscored 103-30 in the process, before defeating the Georgian Bay River Rats by a score of 6-1 in their thirteenth game and earn their first ever victory. Shallow Lake would play better hockey as the season went on, highlighted by a 6-4 win on the road over the Ripley Wolves. The Crushers finished their expansion season with a 3-22-1 record, finishing in last place in the North Division. The club would face the Drayton Icemen in a best of three qualifying series, with the winner advancing to the WOAA "A" playoffs. Shallow Lake would take a lead in the third period during the 1st game of the series, before the Icemen mounted a comeback and took the game 5-4. The Crushers rebounded in game two, holding off Drayton and even up the series with a solid 4-2 victory. Game three would be another close game between the two clubs, as it was tied 4-4 after three periods of play. Drayton would then score a goal in the extra period, ending the Crushers inaugural season in the league. 2008-09 Crushers Season The Crushers would start the regular season on the right foot, surprising the Lucknow Lancers in the first game of the season with an 8-7 victory. After that, wins would be few and far between, as Shallow Lake finished the year with a 3-16-1 record, earning seven points, and tenth place in the WOAA North Division. Shallow Lake would face the Walkerton Capitals in the "B" semi-finals. The Crushers would win their first ever playoff series on February 27 in game six at home, defeating Walkerton 5-3 and winning the series 4 games to 2. The win advanced them to the "B" final against the Milverton Four Wheel Drives. After dropping game one at home 7-3, the Crushers would rally in game two in Milverton, and come out on top with a 7-6 overtime win. Milverton would take the next two games to go up three games to one heading home for game five. Shallow lake would surprise Milverton once again and defeat them 2-1 in Milverton to force a game six in Shallow Lake. Shallow Lake would lead the game 1-0 going into the second but Milverton would come back to lead 3-2 at the end of the period. Milverton would get the bounces in the third period and fire the final goal into an empty net for a 6-3 final score and the championship. 2009-10 Crushers Season Season-by-Season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T= Tie, OL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' External links *Shallow Lake Crushers Website *WOAA Website *WOAA Senior Hockey Website Category:Western Ontario Athletic Association Senior Hockey League Category:Canadian ice hockey teams